Dear Brother
by Jeruk
Summary: Tetap saja, ia akan selalu menjadi adik kecil bagi Oikawa Tooru. OiKage Brother-ship. Oikawa's POV. Semi-AU/Semi-Canon. Warning inside.


Aku punya seorang adik lelaki.

Adik yang berwajah putih bersih dan punya pipi besar. Tapi sungguh cengeng. Kemanapun aku pergi ia pasti ada di balik bokongku. Persis kotoran ikan. Ia selalu bergantung pada kakaknya, dan aku sangat suka kala ia merengek padaku.

Aku sayang adik kecilku.

**.**

**HQ! © Furudate Haruichi**

Dear Brother

by Jeruk

**WARNING **: Semi-AU/Semi-Canon, OOC, Oikawa POV, Typo(s), _randomly sibling relation._

_**ENJOY!**_

**.**

Waktu itu turun salju saat ibu melahirkan bayi kecil. Adik lelaki yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu kedatangannya. Kulit adikku merah sekali seperti cabai. Rambutnya gelap layaknya bulu gagak. Yang jelas dia bayi tercantik yang pernah aku temukan. Walau aku lebih suka Pierre, tapi ayah sudah keburu memberinya nama Tobio. Ya sudahlah...

Aku sayang adik kecilku.

Dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang penurut. Kemana saja aku berjalan ia selalu sigap menjadi mata di belakangku. Apapun yang kulakukan pasti ditirunya. Lucu sekali kalau mendengar suara stereo mininya yang pecah memanggil-manggil namaku. Kakak, kakak, katanya. Rasanya aku ini kakak paling bahagia di muka bumi.

Aku sayang adik kecilku.

Tobio-_chan_ punya pantat yang sangat besar. Aku jadi persis induk bebek kalau dia mengikutiku berjalan ke sana ke mari. Kala ia terjatuh, suara kempes pempersnya pasti membuatku tergelak. Dan tangisannya selalu saja terhenti kalau aku menertawainya. Oh, kalian harus menyaksikan wajah merengut spektakuler adikku ini.

Aku sayang adik kecilku.

Begitu ia sudah masuk taman kanak-kanan, waktu bermain kami jadi sedikit berkurang. Tobio-_chan_ selalu saja bercicitan gembira begitu ia sampai di rumah, membagi petualangan kecilnya di kelas bunga teratai padaku. Gemas, sungguh, karena adikku belum bisa melafal huruf 'r' dengan baik. Tapi gagak kecilku ini terus narsis berteriak-teriak "Toolu, Toolu!".

Dan ada waktunya ketika adik kesayanganku menapaki sekolah dasar. Ia bersekolah di mana kakaknya berada. Tentu saja, karena Tobio-_chan_ suka sekali meniruku. Aku sangat senang, karena siang dan malam kami jadi bisa saling bertemu dan main bersama terus.

Aku sayang adik kecilku.

Aku suka semua ekspresi yang timbul di wajahnya. Menggerutu, menangis, terkejut, dan terbahak. Butuh alasan apa lagi bagiku untuk merampas camilan kesukaannya. Ah, betapa aku menyukai wajah murkanya itu.

Tobio-_chan_ begitu menggemaskan saat wajahnya mendidih.

Aku sayang adik kecilku.

Bahkan bocah kesukaanku kini juga bermain voli, sama sepertiku. Dia jenius. Bersama kami bisa mengalahkan anak kelas 6 yang selalu saja menguasai lapangan.

Aku sungguh bangga pada jagoan kecil ini. Bukan hanya aku saja. Ayah dan ibu. Teman-temanku. Semua orang. Ya, pelan-pelan perhatiannya mulai terenggut dari kakaknya. Adikku jadi seperti gula yang kemana pun ia pergi selalu ada semut yang mengitarinya. Ia jadi jarang memanggilku lagi, mengandalkanku selayaknya Tobio-_chan_ yang biasa. Tawa kerasnya bukan lagi karenaku. Kini sudah lebih banyak orang yang bisa ia andalkan. Tobio-_chan_ sudah tidak ada lagi di belakangku.

Tapi aku tetap sayang adik kecilku.

Makanya, aku takkan pernah membiarkannya mendapat angka. Aku membuatnya selalu kalah, membuatnya tertinggal semakin jauh di balik punggungku. Karena aku tahu ia akan selalu mengejarku. Tobio-_chan_ selalu haus akan hasrat kemenangan.

Kedengaran seperti kakak yang norak, ya. Apa boleh buat, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Hanya ini cara untuk menjerat kembali perhatiannya.

Karena aku sayang adik kecilku.

Ia terus saja mengejar kakaknya sampai ke sekolah menengah. Benar-benar adik bodoh yang penurut. Dia mulai mengukuhkan kemampuannya sebagai _setter _yang berbahaya. Ia tidak cukup puas hanya dengan mencuri gerakan _spike, block, _dan_ serve_ yang biasa kulakukan. Karena ia yakin akan merasa puas ketika kelak berhasil melampauiku. Dan di sanalah jerih payahnya terendus. Kemampuannya diakui oleh semua anggota klub voli sekolahku.

Tapi lagi-lagi aku menyentilnya, membuatnya selalu terjatuh. Aku memberikan julukan itu padanya, memanfaatkan _egocentric_ yang begitu keras tertanam dalam tulang adikku. Tentu saja untuk mengendurkan semua respek yang menjerat adikku yang manis. Semakin renggang dia dengan sekitarnya, maka akan semakin cepat dia kembali padaku.

Kau tahu aku sayang padamu, adik kecilku.

Aku berada dalam Aoba Johsai saat mendengarnya hancur di pertandingan. Tidak perlu susah payah menikmati wajah itu benar-benar redup. Aku selalu tahu tentangnya tanpa perlu menyaksikan. Setelah itu Tobio-_chan_ selalu menutup diri dalam ruangannya di ujung anak tangga. Hanya membungkus kegelapan itu bersama-sama sendiri. Seandainya kau tahu, kakak selalu ada di sini untuk dibagi.

Karena kau tahu aku sayang padamu.

Makanya aku memberi rekomendasi Aoba Johsai untuknya pada _sensei_. Agar kita bisa main bersama lagi. Agar ia bisa memukul bola lagi untukku. Agar Tobio-_chan_ segera kembali kepadaku, mengandalkan kakaknya seperti waktu dulu.

Tetapi adik kecilku tidak akan pernah datang. Pilihannya jatuh pada Karasuno. Sebuah sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja. _Unflying crows_. Apa yang ingin benar-benar kau cari di sana, adikku yang manis?

Sudah banyak yang kulakukan untukmu. Apa kamu masih tidak mengerti?

Hey, adik kecil. Apa kau juga sayang pada kakakmu ini?

Tentu saja, kan, karena kakak selalu sayang padamu.

.

.

-tamat-

.

.

Oikawa, kimo abis…Ini efek terlalu berhasrat nulis _brother-ship_ mereka, walau _plot_ ngga jelas gini jadinya /giling/

_**Thanks for reading! Review are loved!**_


End file.
